


Welcome to Snowdin (Part 2)

by CrocodileTears



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiritual sequel, written without permission. </p>
<p>Snowdin bunny makes the reader feel welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Snowdin (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Snowdin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171016) by Kupokupo51. 



The purple furred fun bun smiled happily even as my cum dripped down her curvy body. In the afterglow of my orgasm I could do nothing but stare at her massive tits. Following my gaze, she cupped her fluffy orbs, still sticky with my release, and slowly rubbed her fingers in little circles around her areolas, stifling giggles and moans as she worked my cum into her purple nipples. She really is a slutty bunny, I thought. Her little show lasted for only a minute before she got up with a laugh. “You look exhausted sweety. Why don’t you take a nap, yeah? I do have a business to run after all and I can’t spend all night with you.” Before I could answer, my body fell backward onto the mattress, taking me into slumber.

I woke after an unknown amount of hours. Daylight was just starting to creep in over the horizon, so I decided to leave my room at the inn. In search of breakfast, I made my way downstairs. There at the counter stood the sultry inkeeper, putting on a cute face in anticipation for customers. I laughed to myself knowing that just last night she was giving me the sloppiest blowjob of my life. Much to my surprise the front door opened, a couple early bird monsters stopping by. They mumbled something about provisions and wicked idea crept into my head. Surreptitiously I made my way down down to the lower floor. I gave the couple a wave and said hello to the curvy purple bunny. She smiled back before turning back to her customers. I mentioned I was grabbing breakfast in the kitchen before ducking around the corner. Quietly I crawled underneath the counter. 

From this angle, I could see that the respectable Snowdin inkeeper wore a simple pair of jogging shorts. Already I could see her outer lips pucker with arousal through the sheer material. Probably remembering last night, I mused before getting to work. With a gentle caress of her thigh, I made my presence known. She gave a slight jump as she conversed with the monster couple, but ultimately ignored me. Taking the unspoken invitation, I hooked my thumbs into the offending bottoms and slid them down her thick legs. I met no resistance from the bunny as I bared her large ass to the world. I guess no one else works at the inn or she really doesn’t care when or where she gets off. Putting the thought out of my head I slowly worked her ample asscheeks with my palms. Her right foot twitched ever so gently at my touch. Despite my advances, the slutty bunny continued to talk about the surrounding trails, her customers fortunately asking for very detailed directions to various locales.

Not wanting to waste any time, I buried my face between her large mounds. Spreading her cheeks wide, I saw her arousal firsthand. Her pussy blushed a bright pink and beaded droplets of female lubrication. I took a moment to savor both the sight and the smell before I remembered time was of the essence. Without out any delay I let my cold wet tongue greet her inner folds, drawing out a yelp from the monster girl. She nervously tried to play it off, but seeing as she didn’t motion for me to stop, I continued. I relaxed my grip on her luscious backside and probed my tongue further into her body. One of my hands danced across her thigh before reaching its mark on her clit. I introduced her little buzzer to my agile fingers, playing and prodding with expert care. By now her moans were intruding on her little salesman spiel. I smiled to myself as the bunny struggled to remain composed.

Even as her voice began to crack, the slut bunny grabbed the edge of her counter and ever so gently pushed her large rear back into my wagging chin. My fingers ran circles around her sensitive flesh and my tongue did its best job to write the alphabet. Unable to withstand the twin assault the bunny girl gave an inappropriate moan of excitement, her orgasm gushing around my face. I could only imagine the look on her customer’s face as her weak legs collapsed from under her. With a not too angry look on her face, she bapped me on the nose with a furry paw and used the counter to bring herself back up. She told the nice couple that she wasn’t feeling too well and begged them to excuse themselves from her inn. Monsters always seemed to be the kind forgiving type so they happily agreed to come back later. As soon as they were gone, the innkeeper hopped over the desk and rushed to lock the door. With a devious smile she looked at me and said “Oh no. You’re not getting away after a stunt like that, big boy. Let’s see how long you last after I’ve had another turn.” My laughs began to die down as I dreaded what she had in store.


End file.
